


Sappy Picnics and Cloud Gazing

by souyos



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souyos/pseuds/souyos
Summary: For souyoweek2020, prompt: "Cloudy"
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	Sappy Picnics and Cloud Gazing

“Summer has started to a hot temperature soo, today I’m gonna make it cloudy so everyone can go outside and enjoy the heat without it being too hot!” Marie announces from the TV. Souji and Yosuke were lazing on the couch, a fan to the side of them that sent a cool breeze over them as it oscillates back and forth. Nanako was over at a friends house, and Dojima had gone into work already. The two partners on the couch were fidgeting between being cuddled close together, then breaking apart due to the heat. Both were thinking of something to do as they idly gazed at the TV, more for stimulation of their eyes than anything as their heads had been occupied with each other. They had been like this since they finally started dating, much to the amazement and excitement of their group, who had placed bets to see who would confess first, if they even would confess at all. They were already pretty inseparable, as expected, though now while dating, it was a challenge harder than that of the mega beef bowl to get them to seperate.

“We should probably do somethin’, partner. I don’t wanna waste a day of summer just lazing around the house, yknow?” Yosuke broke their silence, his voice immediately breaking Souji’s train of thought, leading to another one. Nodding to Yosuke, he began to think of what to do. He briefly recalls Nanako telling him the other day that there were plenty of groceries in the fridge that needed to be used up, and so he decided they would go on a picnic. 

“You got an idea, Souji?” Yosuke, being as close and as intuitive as he is, noticed the subtle change in Souji’s expression as he decided on what to do. Nodding, he followed Souji as he got up and made his way to the small kitchen. “I thought we could go on a picnic. Nanako had told me there was food in here that needed to be used up.” 

The two shortly began looking through the fridge, making sure to sort any near expiry date foods into their own pile so they know to make most use of them.  
“Let’s see… we can make onigiri with this leftover rice.” Souji went to find some seaweed for said onigiri, while Yosuke began to prepare some simple sandwiches. As Souji began to form the onigiri, the other boy went to find a suitable basket for their feast.  
“Oh man, a watermelon is a great idea. Would’ve suggested it if I knew how to open one properly, haha.” Yosuke said as he walked back into the room, placing the basket on the counter, and beginning to place the made onigiri and sandwiches into it, along with napkins and a blanket.

Once the watermelon was cut up and placed into the basket as well, they set off to find a nice place to sit and enjoy their food and eachothers company. “Here, this spot looks nice.” Yosuke spoke up as they reached a tree that was on the path to the school. Usually, people would be wandering around here but today there was no one, they could have privacy. Souji, nodding, placed down the basket and began to lay out the blanket, placing a candle he had snuck into the basket in the middle, and lighting it.

“Woah, partner. That’s really romantic, haha.” Yosuke flushed, still not being used to Souji’s occasional sappy displays of affection. Usually, he was more straightforward and would just say a stoic ‘I love you’ when he felt the need to. Souji was the first to sit down, and began to unpack their food, while Yosuke lagged behind, easily shaken by any affection he got. Once both were seated, Souji took no time to place his hand over his partners, as they ate a sandwich with their other hand. Once finished with those, he picked up a smaller piece of watermelon, and held it up to Yosukes mouth.

“Huh? What are you doing, you’re supposed to eat the watermelon yourself, partner.” His blush had only just now finally managed to dissipate, but now it was back, even redder as he began to piece together what Souji was trying to do- feed him, that is. ‘That’s so cheesy…’ Yosuke began to think, being interrupted by Souji telling him to “Say ahh.”. He hesitantly opened his mouth, and the other boy gently placed the piece of watermelon in his mouth. Yosuke struggled to chew and swallow the watermelon as his brain ran frazzled from another cheesy display of affection from Souji. ‘Twice in one day? W-what’s with him?’ As his brain began to come back to at least half its normal functioning power, he noticed Souji’s slightly expectant expression, and so he scrambled to pick up a piece of watermelon to feed him as well. “S-say ah, partner!” 

Souji was quick to consume the watermelon, then leaned over to give a quick kiss to Yosuke. “You taste sweeter than usual, partner.” Yosuke’s brain immediately short-circuited at that, the combination of the kiss, the sappy comment, _and_ the use of partner? He promptly fell over at that, head hitting the tree he was sat against. 

“Ow, ow ow… Agh, partner, you can’t just attack my heart like that!” Souji was torn between worry for his boyfriend, but laughing at how almost predictable it was that he’d manage to hurt himself on their little picnic date. He settled on asking him if he was okay, and if he needed to kiss his head to make it better, only to be greeted with a drawn out groan from Yosuke. They both lost themselves in a fit of giggling after that, and after they were done they were in eachother arms, cuddling. Yosuke slightly anxious of someone suddenly appearing and spotting them, though it was hard to stay anxious with his partners arms firmly placed around his torso, a warm affection and feeling of safety encompassed him.

“Look at that cloud, doesn’t it look like a fox?” Souji broke their silence, deciding their next activity of the day would be to look at the clouds. “Oh yeah, and look at that one!” Yosuke said, pointing to one of the clouds in the sky, “Doesn’t that one kinda look like Nanako?”  
“Yeah, it kinda does. Oh, look at that one. It looks like you.” Souji _really_ was intent on being as sappy as possible today, huh. “How? How does it look like me?!” Yosuke yipped. “The way the sun hits it makes it look orange and cute. So, like you.” Yosuke let out an even more dragged out groan at that, his face flushing yet again. He hadn’t even realized they managed to just enjoy their own company long enough for the sun to begin the set, which did indeed give many of the clouds an orange glow. Cute, though? He didn’t see it. 

“Oh sorry, is cute a word for girls to you? My bad, how about...Stunning. You and the clouds are absolutely stunning.” Souji would never let him live that poor choice of words down, even if now it was ages ago. Much to Yosukes dismay, of course. And of course another long, drawn out groan. Even if his blush returned at the compliment. The sun has set by now, and so the temperature has started to drop. 

“Alright, I think it’s about time we head back to the house, partner.” And with that, they cleaned up their picnic and went home. They spent the rest of their night properly watching TV cuddled up as close as they possibly could be, and promised each other to go on more picnics. Nanako and Dojima had returned home only to gently tease them, though they returned to their own rooms to give the two partners some privacy, as they fell asleep on the couch entangled in each other's arms.


End file.
